Stay Away from My Sister
by silvercharm07
Summary: Green returns to Pallet Town to visit his home and sister after being in Viridian for so long. However, he didn't expect to find someone other than Daisy at home.


Green knocked on the door of his old Pallet Town home. It felt odd, having to knock. He did live in Viridian now, but he had grown up here after all. He looked next door to Red's house. His friend was off battling at Mount Silver as usual. He might have actually been training with that Johto dexholder, Gold. Who really knew? Trainers like Red pretty much went wherever the wind took them.

After a moment, the door finally opened to reveal his sister, Daisy, in an outfit that appeared hastily put on. Her hair was messy and she looked beyond surprised to see her younger brother, maybe even a little worried.

"Green?" she said. Her face brightened, but looked strained at the same time. She walked forward and grabbed the young man in a hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you busy with gym leader business?"

Green gave a small smile and awkwardly returned the hug. "I took the day off to visit you and Gramps. I've been getting worried about you two."

Daisy pulled away and looked at him. Although he was a few years younger than her, Green towered above his sister by over half a foot. She smiled up at him.

"You don't have to be worried about us, we're-" She stopped when she heard a noise from upstairs. Green turned his head to the top of the staircase, puzzled for a moment.

"Nnnnng, Daisy?" came a sleepy voice. "Whose ringin' the doorbell this early in tha' mornin'?" The Southern drawl became louder as the owner of the voice stumbled down the first two stairs. The pokemaniac Bill rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. The man was only wearing boxers, having just woken up. Bill looked towards the front door and finally Green standing there. He practically jumped out of his skin from embarrassment and surprise. "Ah, uh, Green…" He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous at how the boy would react. "It's uh…good to see you." Looking down and realizing how exposed he was, Bill awkwardly folded his arms in front of him.

Daisy looked back and forth between the two men and felt uneasy. Green looked more than unhappy and Bill seemed unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Green," Daisy began. "I think now would be a good time to tell you that Bill and I are seeing each other." Bill blushed and muttered, "Ya think?" Green's eyebrows went up.

"Daisy," Green growled. "What did he _do _to you?" The practically naked Bill gave an expression of pure terror as the younger boy glared at him with a look that could give someone war flashbacks.

Bill held his hands out in front of him as if in defense. "H-hold on, now, partner. It's not what you think."

The spiky-haired boy gritted his teeth. "Daisy, move out of the way." Daisy was standing in the open doorway, looking between the two men.

"I…I don't think that's a good idea," Daisy said. "Green, just relax for a second." It was futile to tell him, the boy was already fuming with anger.

Green clenched his fists. He placed one of his hands on his older sister's shoulder and gently but forcefully moved her to the side. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and Bill went a step up. Green gripped the railing with one hand and pointed at his sister's boyfriend with the other. "I'm going to kill you for what you did," he spat.

Bill went up another step. Then another. Still holding his hands up, ready to protect himself, he said, "Wait just a second. Green-!" Bill was cut off as Green tore up the stairs after him. The older man ran away towards a back bedroom as the younger chased him, yelling profanity as he went.

"Green, stop!" Daisy yelled after them. She ran to the bottom of the stairs and heard a door slam and lock.

"Come out of there, you coward!" came Green's voice. There was a lot of pounding and swearing as Green was trying to break through the door.

"Green, you're going to break down the door!" Daisy yelled up at him. The pounding didn't stop.

"That's the _point_!" Green grunted from the upper level. He continued punching and kicking the locked door. "Get out her, you piece of-"

"DAISY, SEND FOR HELP!" Bill yelled from inside the room. Daisy ran her hand through her hair and leaned against the stair railing. Eventually they would have to stop, wouldn't they?


End file.
